


Taking it Slow

by Xelamz



Series: McReyes Smutember [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelamz/pseuds/Xelamz
Summary: PWP smut. Gabe and Jesse have some time for foreplay.





	Taking it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I write so slowly that this tiny ficlet was started for day 1 of Smutember and is now, in the middle of December, finally at a decent enough stopping place. Expect the next fic within the next decade.

There's usually not this much time for intimacy. Most of the time they're grabbing something fast and dirty between firefights, or they're both so exhausted that all either of them really wants to do is jerk each other off and pass straight out. So when they find themselves at the end of an off day with both time and energy, they take full advantage. First is the shower. Jesse all but herds Gabe into the bathroom, tugging at his jacket, his belt, his shirt, as Gabe, indulgent, lets Jesse strip him and gets the water running nice and warm. They know each other's bodies almost as well as they know their own. Injury checks on the field have guaranteed that almost as much as all the celebratory sex that followed when they got home safe. And yet somehow every time they get a chance to take it slow it's like they get to rediscover every inch of each other all over again. Jesse's partial to getting rubbed down, and Gabe's possessive streak makes him eager to put his hands on his man. He pulls Jesse into the water once they're both naked and starts to lather him up, working slowly and methodically from the top of his head (Jesse makes dirty sounds when fingers scratch through his hair), down his chest where the scruff there helps work up a comical cloud of lather. He washes lower and playfully gives Jesse's hardening cock a gentle stroke. Jesse squirms under his ministrations. It's not just the physical contact. He may talk a good game, but there's a shyness in him still lingering from when he was a skinny kid with something to prove. Gabe doesn't let him hide. He catches McCree's chin and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, lets Jesse push back and deepen it, until the lather all over Jesse's chest is rubbing off on Gabe and his tongue is licking into Gabe's mouth. Gabe's own cock is much less patient than he is. It's stiff already, and the friction of the sensitive head against Jesse's hairy leg shoots little spasms of pleasure up Gabe's spine.

When Jesse reaches around to grab a handful of ass Gabe pulls back. "We're not going to make it to the bed at this rate," he says, and Jesse replies by leaning forward and nipping at the lobe of his ear.

"That a problem?"

"Depends. How bad do you want me to eat you out?"

The eagerness with which Jesse wraps up their shower after that would have been comical if Gabe hadn't been just as intent on moving things over to the bed. They slow down only for Jesse to turn around and let Gabe play with his ass, squeezing his cheeks and slipping soaped up fingers into his crack, circling his pucker with just enough pressure to make Jesse's legs quiver. This is usually the point where he fingers Jesse rough and fast, with one hand reaching around to jerk him off, but this time when Jesse tries to push back and spear himself onto Gabe's fingers he slaps Jesse lightly on the ass again and tuts in his ear.

Somehow Jesse manages to behave as they get out of the shower and dry off, even though he can't seem to stop touching Gabe on the way to the bed. Gabe will never admit how much he enjoys the way Jesse treats his body like it was something to be worshiped. It's a killing machine. Some days it barely feels like it belongs to him, after all the government has done to it, but with Jesse's hands stroking at his sides and his mouth suckling at his chest he can't help but feel proud of his physique.

They tumble onto the bed. Jesse drags Gabe on top of him and opens his legs to let Gabe settle in between them. His hands haven't left Gabe's body the whole time, like he's afraid Gabe will poof into smoke if he lets go. Gabe knows the feeling. A violent death is always lurking in the shadows, waiting for either of them to make the wrong decision just a second too slowly. There's no telling when one night together might be their last. Gabe doesn't think about it. What is, is. And there's more pressing matters at the moment, particularly the cowbow squirming under him, trying to wrap a hand around his dick. He nips at Jesse's clavicle just hard enough to draw out a whine, then drags his lips down Jesse's chest, peppering the skin with kisses and love bites, until he's face to face with Jesse's cock, already leaking onto his stomach, looking plump and delicious. Jesse's peering down at him with his mouth half open and his eyes so full of naked adoration that Gabe isn't sure if it excites or terrifies him. He takes Jesse in his mouth in one smooth go, swallows him down to the root, and those eyes snap shut as Jesse's entire body jerks up and nearly off the bed.

"Fuuuuuck."

Gabe hums agreement around Jesse's cock, which earns him another shameless moan. When he slips off Jesse with a wet pop he can see Jesse's breath hitching in his chest.

"Gabe…"

Gabe grazes his teeth against the soft flesh of Jesse's inner thigh. "Legs up."

He's obeyed immediately. Seems Jesse wants it too bad to give him trouble this time. Gabe rewards him by spreading his ass open and giving him a sloppy lick across his hole. He drags his tongue up Jesse's perenum and nuzzles into his balls, already tight and ready to burst. Jesse's legs are shaking, but he's gone quiet. He wants to be good. Or he's trying to keep from snapping and jerking himself off. Maybe both. As long as he keeps himself open it doesn't concern Gabe, who gets back to the task of fucking Jesse with his tongue. He flicks at puckered muscle, probes and teases it as twitches around him. He's got himself in hand now, stroking in long, lazy tugs as he makes a wet mess out of Jesse, occasionally coming up for air or to move his attention to Jesse's balls. He takes them in his mouth gently, rolls his tongue around them, and Jesse moans again. The end of it hitches into a whine.

"Gabe…" Jesse says more desperately.

Gabe gives him a light slap on the thigh. "On your stomach."

Jesse rolls over and Gabe dives in again before he's even gotten a chance to get comfortable. Jesse yelps and grinds into the blankets when Gabe thrusts his tongue in as far as it will go, fucking Jesse in earnest now. His beard tickles Jesse's thighs, and it's hard to tell if Jesse's twitching is from getting fucked or tickled. He only stops to get his fingers in on the action. After a while a tongue just won't cut it, and he can tell that Jesse is starting to get frustrated. He's snuck a hand under himself as if Gabe wouldn't notice and jerks himself off furtively as Gabe pushes spit-slick fingers into him, pressing down right where he knows Jesse's prostate lies. Jesse bucks into him. Gabe can hear the dirty sounds of skin sliding against skin beneath Jesse's panting.

"You want my dick in you?"

"Yeah, Gabe. Please."

"Not gonna happen if you shoot your load early."

The frantic movement of Jesse's arm stops, but he doesn't look happy about it. He tries to twist around, probably to get his hands on Gabe and more control of the situation, but Gabe pins him down and presses his hips forward, slow and controlled, letting the head of his cock rub up against Jesse's thigh. The feel of it stills him. He spreads his legs, ready to take it. Gabe isn't even sure he knows he's doing it, and the idea that something primal inside Jesse has him opening himself up for Gabe, so submissive and eager to offer his hole to his lover, makes Gabe's dick spit out an eager dribble of pre.

"God, you look good," he growls. Jesse just shuffles against the bed, trying to raise his ass higher, impatient for his promised reward. Gabe figures he's been teased enough. He guides himself to Jesse's hole and rubs against it a little, urging it to relax open and take him in.

It doesn't take much. Gabe's given Jesse such a good rimming he already feels fucked out. His body opens up easy as you please, and Gabe presses in deep, knowing that Jesse can take it. Jesse jerks like he's been slapped when he's a few inches in, Gabe's cockhead putting pressure on just the right spot and knocking a wanton groan out of him. Gabe can feel him tightening around his cock, hot and greedy. By the time he bottoms out he already about to shoot, and Jesse's doing his best to pick up the pace. He cries out with every thrust, knowing how wild Gabe gets when he's vocal, and it's working. Later tonight Gabe plans to fuck him slow, get Jesse boneless and so high off his dick he sleeps like the dead for a full eight, uninterrupted hours. But right now the animal in him is screaming claim, and after a liberal application of spit to smooth the way he shifts his angle and starts pounding into his boy in earnest.

They don't last much longer than after that. Jesse does his best to milk Gabe's cock and Gabe has got his hand around Jesse now, pumping him in time with his thrusting. Both Jesse's hands are balled into fists in front of him, giving him leverage as he pushes back into Gabe's hips. Gabe feels Jesse spasm around him and Jesse's cock spurt in his fist as Jesse cries out. Gabe fucks him through it until they both collapse on the bed, Jesse looking a little dazed as he turns around to give Gabe a dopey smile. Gabe nuzzles into Jesse's neck and mouths at the skin there, tightening his grip around Jesse's waist when Jesse squirms away from his tickling beard. He's still rock hard but he knows another round is coming, and after all, they're not in any hurry.


End file.
